Where did you go?
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: A história do guerreiro que tentou ser perfeito. KanonXMilo SagaXCamus


Santuário, Grécia.

Milo sempre teve personalidade forte, desde pequeno. Sempre se esforçou mais nos treinamentos e sem dúvida era um dos mais poderosos aprendizes da sua geração. Ele sempre buscava mais, sempre mais poder. Milo queria ser o mais poderoso cavaleiro de ouro de todos os tempos e não mediria esforços para realizar esse sonho.

-Mestre, quem é o cavaleiro de ouro mais forte? - Milo, com sete anos, perguntou ao seu mestre.

-Todos os cavaleiros de ouro possuem a mesma força, Milo - O cavaleiro de Escorpião respondeu.

-Mas e se eles lutarem entre si? Quem ganha?

-Uma guerra de mil dias começa se eles lutarem e nenhum ganha.

-Mas mestre, alguém tem que ganhar! O mais poderoso é quem treina mais! Eu vou ser o mais poderoso!

-Fico feliz que queira ser poderoso, Milo, me responda: esse poder que você tanto busca... é pra saciar a sua sede de poder ou para proteger a deusa?

Milo hesitou por alguns instantes. Ele sempre foi muito inteligente e sabia muito bem a diferença entre o que ele queria e o que ele deveria fazer. Sabia que nascera pra isso.

-Pela deusa, é claro!

-Ótimo. Você vai se tornar um homem muito poderoso no futuro, Milo.

Aquilo ficou gravado na mente do pequeno escorpiano. Sim, ele seria poderoso. O mais poderoso de todos! O mais poderoso cavaleiro que serve à deusa Athena.

Passou a treinar cada vez mais. O treino que seu mestre lhe dava já não era suficiente. Milo ia todas as noites treinar no coliseu sozinho, sem que avisar ninguém. O que ele não sabia é que outra pessoa também treinava a noite.

Enquanto Milo treinava pesadamente o seu corpo, outro alguém concentrava seu poderoso cosmo. Era extremamente destrutivo. Quando o escorpiano percebeu, entrou em modo de defesa e tentou achar o dono de tal poder, mas por estar escuro, deixou-se guiar pelo cosmo. Ficou assustado quando ouviu uma explosão.

Quando chegou ao local da explosão, ficou fascinado com o que viu. Só alguém muito poderoso poderia usar um golpe tão destrutivo como aquele. Achou um pouco estranho o fato do outro usar uma máscara que parecia machucar-lhe o rosto e roupas tão sujas e maltrapilhas. Não demorou muito para perceber que o mesmo estava cheio de ferimentos. Nenhum era muito grave, mas pareciam doer. Milo estava maravilhado com o poder do outro, que o encarava com os olhos arregalados.

-Merda! Não era pra você ter me visto! - Gritou levando as mãos à cabeça - Escuta aqui moleque, se contar pra alguém que me viu, eu te mato, estamos entendidos?

-Vou relatar isso ao Grande Mestre! E se você for um espião querendo tomar a vida de Athena? Ou até mesmo um espectro enviado por Hades! Não vou arriscar a vida de Athena! Estou disposto a morrer por ela!

-Eu não sou um espião, muito menos um espectro. Sou um cavaleiro, por incrível que pareça - Bufou.

-Como posso ter certeza?

-Não sei. Cabe a você acreditar em mim ou não. Já te disse a minha verdade, ou acredita nela, ou resolvemos isso com os punhos.

-Não é justo! Você é mais forte que eu!

-Sua dedicação à deusa acaba quando o inimigo é mais forte? Que ridículo! E se eu realmente quisesse tomar a vida de Athena? Fugiria correndo pra debaixo da cama? Patético!

-EU NÃO SOU PATÉTICO!

O pequeno escorpiano furioso concentrou toda a sua força no punho direito, saltou e socou a face do rapaz com todo poder que tinha. O outro nem se moveu, apenas sorriu.

-Você bate que nem mocinha, moleque. Vou te mostrar como se dá um soco de verdade.

Antes que os pés do escorpiano tocassem o chão, Milo sentiu o poderoso punho do outro em seu rosto, arremessando-o contra uma coluna, quebrando-a. Milo ainda estava meio tonto por causa do soco quando percebeu que o rapaz se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

-Oi, moleque! Me desculpe! Você não morreu, não é? Levanta! - Ele apoiou a cabeça do menino em seu colo.

-Athena me deu uma razão pra viver... Eu jamais poderia morrer sem derrotar um único inimigo para protegê-la! - O pequeno escorpiano disse tentando se levantar.

-Até que você tem atitude, baixinho. Qual é o seu nome?

-Milo, e o seu?

-Kanon, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém.

-Por que não? Você é forte!

-Por favor, Milo. É pelo bem do meu irmão.

-Ta bom, mas com uma condição.

-E qual seria?

-Você vai me treinar! Eu quero ficar mais forte!

-Ou eu poderia simplesmente matá-lo aqui mesmo - Kanon sorriu e o escorpiano engoliu seco - Brincadeira, eu vou te treinar.

-Yay! Começamos agora mesmo? - Milo perguntou animado e já se levantando.

-Claro que não! Você mal se aguenta em pé! - Kanon riu do menino - Vem, eu te levo até a casa de Escorpião. Conheço uma passagem secreta.

-Que legal! Promete que nunca vai contar sobre ela pra mais ninguém?

-Prometo! Esse é o nosso segredo.

E foi assim que começou. Todas as noites Milo saia de casa ao anoitecer e só voltava mais tarde, completamente acabado. Cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais feliz, cada vez menos... perfeito. O escorpiano estava aos poucos se enturmando com os outros aprendizes, principalmente com o aprendiz de Aquário, que como ele, tinha alguns problemas pra se socializar. Milo e Camus se tornaram bons amigos. O escorpiano achava as histórias que Camus contava sobre sua terra natal muito interessantes, e acima de tudo, as histórias sobre o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que era o mais distante de todos eles. Saga não se socializava com ninguém. Sempre treinava sozinho, mas permitia que Camus se aproximasse dele.

-Então, Milo, o Saga me mostrou o golpe mais poderoso dele ontem! Foi incrível! Parecia que o universo todo estava explodindo! - Camus contava com os olhos brilhando.

-Que legal, Camus! Depois você pede pra ele me mostrar também? Dizem que o golpe dele é o mais destrutivo de todos os doze cavaleiros de ouro!

-É verdade! Minha Execução Aurora não teve nem chance contra a Explosão Galáctica dele! - O francês falou sorridente - Saga é o cavaleiro de ouro mais poderoso de todos os tempos! Ele é perfeito!

-Não concordo! O meu amigo é muito mais poderoso que ele! - Milo falou fazendo bico.

-Lá vem você de novo falando desse seu amigo imaginário! Eu ein, lembrou de tomar os seus remédios?

-Ele existe sim!

-Então me mostra!

-Não posso... ele não quer que conte pra ninguém...

-Há! Ele não exite!

-Existe!

-Não existe!

-Existe!

Continuaram assim até que o aprendiz de Capricórnio usou a sua Excalibur e cortou as pernas das cadeiras dos dois meninos. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Milo havia marcado com Kanon um pouco mais cedo. Queria conversar com ele. Chegou correndo no ponto de encontro e encontrou o rapaz dormindo encostado em uma das árvores. Se aproximou bem devagar do outro. Queria tirar aquela máscara de qualquer jeito. Quando tocou a face do mais velho, Kanon acordou imediatamente e segurou suas mãos.

-O que estava pensando em fazer?

-Tirar essa máscara. Eu quero ver o seu rosto - Bufou.

-Não pode... é a regra.

-Já estamos quebrando uma só pelo fato de você estar me treinando em horários que eu deveria estar dormindo.

-Você é bem difícil de contornar...

-Vai Kanon... por favor...

-Promete que vai me deixar explicar antes de gritar comigo?

-Prometo.

Kanon soltou as mãos do escorpiano. Milo passou as mãos pelos cabelos fartos do outro, desprendendo a máscara. Percebeu que ela era muito apertada. Se sentiu mal, mas não entendeu porque. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar a máscara do outro, ficou surpreso. Ele era idêntico ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Você... é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

-Sou a sombra dele. Saga é o meu irmão gêmeo.

Milo ficou maravilhado. Saga era lindo, disso não restava nenhuma dúvida, mas Kanon era diferente aos olhos ele. Kanon era mais, muito mais. Pra ele, aquele rapaz era perfeito em todos os aspectos.

-Kanon...

-Hum?

-Fecha os olhos?

-Pra que?

-Quero te dar uma coisa.

-Ta bom.

-Não vale espiar!

-Ta bom, Milo.

Quando o geminiano fechou os olhos, Milo se aproximou lentamente dele. Estava inseguro. Ninguém nunca o ensinou como demonstrar carinho, então ele estava ali seguindo seus instintos, ou melhor, seus desejos. Colocou as mãos no rosto do outro e o beijou. Kanon abriu os olhos, assustado. Não esperava aquilo do escorpiano. Quando se separaram, Milo desviou o olhar e Kanon sorriu.

-O que foi? - Milo perguntou fazendo bico.

-Nada. Só acho interessante o seu jeitinho de ficar emburrado.

-Hum! - Ficou mais emburrado - Obrigado.

-Por?

-Pelo beijo. Foi bom.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA

-Ta rindo do que? - Franziu a testa.

-Nada... Gosto do seu jeitinho inocente... é mais fácil de enganar...

-Ninguém me engana! Eu vou punir todos os que ameaçarem a paz na Terra!

Kanon sorriu. Aquele escorpiano era intrigante. Seria muito interessante vê-lo crescer.

Depois daquele dia, não voltaram a se encontrar. Milo foi enviado á Ilha de Milos para completar seu treinamento, Kanon foi aprisionado no Cabo Sunion, Saga desapareceu e Camus foi enviado para a Sibéria.

Camus ficou feliz quando tudo chegou ao fim. Por ironia do destino, quem ele mais procurou sempre esteve ali, tão perto, mas tão distante. Com o último resquício de consciência que possuía, pediu aos deuses que o deixasse ficar junto de Saga, mesmo que fosse no inferno. Seu pedido foi atendido.

Milo ficou lá. Perdeu seu melhor amigo, foi enganado grande parte da sua vida e ainda procurava por Kanon. E Milo o encontrou. Seu coração foi completamente destruído. Ignorou todos os seus sentimentos. A partir daquele dia, ele seria o soldado perfeito, seguiria todas as regras. Mas o destino voltou a brincar com ele. Trouxe de volta todos os fantasmas do seu passado. Encontrou Kanon, aquele que traiu a deusa e a ele, ajoelhado pedindo perdão. Encontrou seu melhor amigo quase morto trajando uma Súplice. Encontrou um dos heróis da sua infância aceitando toda a vergonha de subir as doze casas protegido por aquele brilho negro. Abriu mão de sua honra, de seu orgulho... tudo por ela, Athena.

-Athena, por favor entenda, ele não pode ser perdoado. Tanta gente inocente morreu por causa desse homem. Eu, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia, melhor dizendo, nenhum cavaleiro de ouro vivo aceitaria o Kanon como um de nós - Aquilo foi como uma facada em seu próprio peito, mas era necessário.

-Milo, o Kanon já se arrependeu...

-Me desculpe, Athena - Levantou-se e olhou nos olhos do geminiano - Kanon, é sua última chance de sair daqui.

-Jamais! Athena purificou esse corpo e essa alma! Não posso sair daqui sem derrotar um único inimigo para protegê-la!

-Então vai conhecer o veneno do Escorpião!

-Milo, pare!

Não, ele jamais pararia. Enquanto disparava as Agulhas Escarlates, Milo se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Kanon. Ele havia dito uma frase parecida com a que o geminiano disse. Percebeu que o homem que ele admirava, o SEU Kanon, estava de volta. Aquela foi a única alegria daquela noite fria. Milo sempre foi inteligente. Ele sabia que não veria a luz do dia novamente. Ele sabia. Não ter futuro deixa um guerreiro sem medo de lutar, sem medo de morrer.

-Athena, se me dá licença, vou voltar à casa de Escorpião.

-Onde pensa que vai, Milo? Vai deixar Athena sozinha com um inimigo como eu?

-Não há inimigo algum aqui. Apenas um companheiro. Trata-se de Kanon de Gêmeos.

-Milo... - Kanon não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Milo saiu sorrindo. Sabia que era a última vez que descia aquelas escadas. Se lembrou das brigas de criança que tinha com Camus sobre quem era o mais poderoso, Saga ou seu "amigo" Kanon. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, mesmo depois de tudo, pra ele, Kanon ainda era perfeito. Aproveitou aquele tempo pra pedir aos deuses que pudesse ficar junto dele mesmo se fosse no inferno. Se sentiu egoísta. Não queria morrer, não, pelo contrário, queria viver. Queria conhecer o mundo sem ter tanta responsabilidade nas costas. Queria levar Kanon pra conhecer sua cidade natal. Não queria muito, só queria ser feliz com ele. Precisava dele. A cada passo sentia mais forte o cosmo de Saga, Camus, Shura e Shaka. Mais amigos cairiam nessa batalha, ele sabia.

Kanon trazia seus sentimentos de volta, e suas fraquezas também. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas quando sentiu o cosmo de Shaka se despedir de todos. Mais um. Não sabia se seria o próximo, mas sabia que sol não nasceria pra ele nunca mais. Mas ele estava feliz. Finalmente poderia estar com quem mais amou nesse mundo. Ele não seria mais atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado. Ele seria apenas mais um soldado que caiu durante a guerra. Ele seria apenas... passado.

Mais uma vez, ele estava certo. Mais uma vez, o destino brincou com ele. Mas ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste, mas verdadeiro. Em seus últimos momentos, pode ver sem amigos trajando as armaduras de ouro novamente, afastando aquela imagem que vinha assombrando seus pensamentos. Quando o impacto da flecha de Sagitário os atingiu, ele estava sorrindo. Aquele era o fim. Ele viveria para sempre no coração de quem se lembrasse dele.

Milo fez sua história. O mais rápido e mais justo cavaleiro de ouro da sua geração, a única que conseguiu derrotar Hades. A geração que deu fim à Guerra Santa. Milo de Escorpião estava lutou, assim como muitos outros cavaleiros, que assim como ele, perderam suas vidas pelo futuro.

Todo novo começo vem do fim de um outro começo.


End file.
